


My new swinsuit

by Small Remy (NaruDekuBowl)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Body Hair, Body Modification, Body Worship, Come as Lube, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, Large Cock, M/M, Massage, Master/Slave, Nipple Piercings, Not Wearing Underwear, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sub Inuzuka Kiba, Tattoos, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruDekuBowl/pseuds/Small%20Remy
Summary: When Inuzuka Kiba turns 32, his life changes. Although he is a successful veterinarian, it seems that his personal life is getting worse and worse. Looking to relax, he goes on vacation to a beach and decides to buy a new swimsuit, not knowing what the future holds, not only with his new swimsuit, but with the sexy salesman Naruto.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto, Yahiko/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. The swinsuit

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's my first story where I use the Naruto universe, wait for more Top Naruto stories.

My story is about a day several months ago that changed my life forever. I am a 32 year old man who has been very successful in both my studies to veterinarian and personal life. I have never had a girlfriend, probably because I don't feel comfortable in long relationships. I have a very active sex drive and if I am not having it, I am thinking about it. Up until I turned 30 years old, I never had any trouble finding sexy chicks to take home or away on a trip to fulfill my sexual appetite. Now it seems that I have to work a lot harder to accomplish my goal.

After more than a week of several frustrating attempts to score, I decided to go out of town by myself to just get away. I got on a plane to fly south to a warm tropical beach resort area for some rest and relaxation in the sun. When I arrived, I checked into my hotel. After a relaxing evening in my room, I got up early the next morning, grabbed my bathing suit and towel and headed to the beach. I found a nice spot on the sand, spread my towel out, took off my shirt and sandals and sat down to relax.

The sun was very warm and the beach was loaded with beautiful people. However, after a short while I noticed that my outdated bathing suit and I didn't fit in with the crowd. So I decided that I needed to go shopping for a new suit, get some dark tanning oil and work on my tan. I gathered up my stuff and headed back to my hotel room.

After changing into a pair of shorts, I headed down to the lobby to ask for help in finding a new bathing suit. I went up to the counter and a guy came over to me. His name tag read "Shikamaru".

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, Shikamaru. I am looking for a place to buy a new bathing suit, since mine seems a little outdated. It has been a long time since I have been at the beach and I need to buy a suit that lets me blend."

"I know exactly what you mean sir, and I have the perfect place for you to go. My friend, Naruto, owns a store just down the street called Tan & Surf. Tell him that I sent you and he will help you find exactly what you are looking for."

I thanked Shikamaru and headed out. Just a few blocks away from my hotel I spotted the sign for the store. I opened the door and walked in. There were literally hundreds and hundreds of bathing suits on display of all styles and colors. As I was looking totally confused, a muscular men with his long hair blonde came up to me.

"Can I be of any assistance?" he asked.

"Yes, I am looking for Naruto. An employee of the hotel that I am staying at named Shikamaru told me to ask for him and that he would be able to help me find the right bathing suit."

"I am Naruto. Shikamaru and I are really good friends and he knows that I take "special care of all of the hotel guests that he sends to me. What sort of suit are you looking for?"

"I am really not sure and there are so many different styles."

"Are you here on vacation with your wife or girlfriend?"

"Well you see Naruto, that's just it. I am not married and currently do not have a girlfriend. I just turned 32 and I need to make a change. I wanted to get away and see if the change of scenery might help. So, I guess that I want a bathing suit that will help me make that change. I want to stand out from the crowd and meet new people."

"Well come over here, I think that I have just the change in swim wear that you are looking for. By the way, since you already know my name what is yours?"

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Kiba."

Naruto led me to the back of the store to one of the changing rooms.

"Kiba, you stay here and I will bring you several suits for you to try on and pick the one that is right for you. First, I need to have you take your shirt off so that I can look at your body style."

I thought that was a little strange, but then decided that he must know what he is doing so I pulled my shirt over my head.

He said "Nice pecs. Do you work out?"

"Yes, I go to the gym 3 to 5 days a week and try to eat the right foods."

"I'll be right back with a few different styles of suits that might be right for you."

Naruto was gone only a few minutes and then returned with several suits on hangers.

"Ok, let's start with this Tommy Bahama surf rider. Just finish undressing and try this suit on."

What is he talking about, I thought. He wants me to take off all of my clothes in front of him. The only place that I had ever been naked in front of another man was in the shower room at the gym. I hesitated, but he didn't move. So I thought what the hell and kicked off my sandals, unzipped my shorts and pulled them down. He then pointed at my underwear as if to say that they needed to be removed to. I complied and off them came. I was now completely naked in a changing room with another man, a good-looking one at that. He handed me the suit and I pulled it on.

Naruto stood back just a few feet and said; "Well I kind of like it, but I just don't think that it is you. Let's try on all of the others that I brought in."

He then handed me a black suit that was made of a thin stretchy material. I took off the Tommy Bahama suit and put on this new suit. It fit me like a glove. The outline of my dick and balls was clearly visible in this suit. It was so tight that you could make out the helmet form of my dick head. I thought that there was no way that I was going to wear this suit out in public.

Naruto remarked, "I like this one, but I think that we can do a lot better."

He then handed me a red suit that is what is called a "ball-hugger". I took off the black suit, which was a little bit of a struggle. Then I noticed the strangest thing. My dick was starting to get hard. Naruto noticed it too and just smiled. He also had quite a bulge in his shorts. I stepped into the leg holes on this new red suit and pulled it up and over my butt. I had to rearrange my package to fit into this suit. It just barely covered me and was riding up the crack of my ass.

"Wow!" Naruto said. I really like you in this suit. The red does a lot for you and certainly should make you stand out in the crowd, especially with the size of your package."

I couldn't believe that he was complimenting me on the size of my dick. This certainly was a first for me. Up until now, I had never even seen any guy look directly at my dick, let alone comment on how big it was. My dick must have ears too, because now it was getting harder by the minute. 

"Well we have 2 more suits to try on before we can make a decision. Take off that red hottie and try on this black thong."

Did he say "thong" I thought to myself. I thought that they only made those for women. Then he handed me this tiny piece of black fabric to try on. I reluctantly took off the red suit and put on this black thong. I really didn't know exactly how it was supposed to fit, so Naruto moved towards me while I was attempting to adjust it on me.

"Here, let me help you with that Kiba. These things have to fit just right in order to be comfortable."

He moved behind me and grabbed the top of the thong with one hand and pulled up while spreading my butt cheeks with the other. The fabric of the thong slipped right between my butt cheeks. He then reached around me while moving his body right up next to my bare butt and reached inside of the front of the suit to rearrange my dick and balls to be covered. When he grabbed onto my dick, I jumped and my breathing quickened. His grip was firm and I really got hard. I was afraid to move, since I had never had any guy ever touch me there. I was completely in his control as he "adjusted" the suit to cover my package.

He then stepped back to take a look at me and said, "It appears that you and your "friend" really like this suit."

I now had a raging hard-on that was barely covered by this thong in the front and my ass cheeks were completely exposed in the back with a piece of fabric right in my crack pressing up against my butt hole. I have to admit that it was really an exhilarating feeling wearing this tiny black thong.

"Well we only have one suit left to try on. Although I really like you in this black thong, there are a lot of them on the beach and you said that one of your goals was to stand out in the crowd. I think that I have the suit right here that will do just that."

With that he turned around and picked up what appeared to be a handful of bright florescent orange strings. He motioned to me to take off the thong, which I did as I was told. I felt that I was completely in his control, which is a feeling that I had never experienced before. I was now standing before him completely naked again with my dick sticking straight out at attention. Naruto then moved behind me again with the strings in his hand.

"This is our tiniest string bikini in one of our most striking colors. I'll need to help you put this one on too, because it is very difficult to do by yourself."

Naruto then reached around me again with a tiny piece of orange fabric in his hands with strings attached to it. He cupped my package with one hand and placed the fabric of my suit over it with the other. Then holding it in place he pulled one of the strings right up into the crack of my butt cheeks.

He then said "Hold that there with your butt cheeks Kiba while I tie the other strings together just above your hip bones on either side. It takes a little finesse to get it looking just right."

He then tied the other strings in bows on either sides of me just above my hipbones, while looping them through the string that was held in my butt cheeks. I was so hard by now that the head of my dick was peeking out of the top of the tiny piece of orange fabric covering my package in the front. He kept adjusting the strings and the fabric in the front until he was satisfied that everything was just right. Naruto then commented on the dimples in the cheeks of my butt and slapped me really hard on my right butt cheek. He then stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"My, don't you look like you would stand out in a crowd now Kiba. Your butt looks great completely exposed with your package straining to get out in the front. I just love that florescent orange color on you, but I think that we need to lose all of that body hair. Once I shave all of that hair off of you, I think that this tiny little string bikini will look absolutely fantastic on you with that beautifully toned body of yours."  
  
"Do you mean that you want me to shave off the hair on my chest?"

"No, Kiba, I mean that I want to shave off the hair on your chest, arms, legs, butt and genital area. I want to have you completely smooth everywhere except the hair on your head. I have a full bath and shower in the back of the store. So just grab your stuff and follow me."

Did he want me to walk through the store dressed only in this string bikini? I can't do that.

"Now!" Naruto barked at me. "I don't want to waste the whole day getting you ready for the beach. I want you to meet some of my friends, so get your pretty little butt moving."

I don't know what was happening to me, I have never had anyone take control of me like Naruto was doing. I grabbed my shirt, shorts and sandals and followed him out of the dressing room into the main store area dressed only in the tiny string bikini that Naruto had put on me. There were only a few people in the store and for the most part they were all so busy looking at bathing suits for themselves that they didn't even notice me. I followed Naruto to the back of the store to a private room with a bathroom and shower off to the left.

"Put your stuff on the couch, take off the bikini and get into the bathroom so that we can get rid of all of that ugly body hair."

I did as I was told and walked naked into the bathroom where Naruto was waiting with an electric hair trimmer in his hand. My once hard dick was now soft because my mood had changed from excited to one of anxiety. He pulled me forward so that I was positioned standing barefoot in the center of a large bath towel. He then instructed me to remain still while he removed most of my body hair with the electric trimmer. He started removing all of the hair from my arms and then moved to my chest. He carefully trimmed my chest hair around my now erect nipples. I have always had exceptionally large nipples for a man and the least little bit of air makes them hard.

"Mmmmmm, I am going to love sucking on these little nubs," Naruto remarked. "Maybe later, I'll have my friend Yahiko pierce them and put some nice shiny rings in them."

He was talking about my nipples and my entire body as if it was his to do whatever he wanted. Naruto then continued to trim the hair on my stomach down to my pubic area. He then grabbed hold of my dick and trimmed the hair around my balls and dick being very careful not to nick my tender areas with the hair eating electric trimmer. He continued down my thighs and then to the bottom of my legs until he had removed all of the hair possible. Taking hold of my shoulders, he turned me around and continued the removal of all of my body hair.

When Naruto reached my butt with the trimmers, he pulled my butt cheeks apart and ran the trimmer blades inside my crack and around my butt hole. I never felt so vulnerable. The vibration of the trimmer was a weird feeling, but it was beginning to arouse me again. When he had finished removing all of the hair that he could on the back of my legs and calves, he put the trimmer down and turned on the water in the shower to let it warm up. Naruto then started to remove all of his clothes. I assumed that he was going to enter the shower with me so that he could then shave the rest of the hair off of my body. I was right.

When he removed his shirt, I could see that he shaved his chest and that he had his nipples pierced with shiny rings hanging from them. His abs were rippled like a wash board and he had a golden brown tan. When he removed his shorts, I got my first glimpse of his enormous dick. His entire body was smooth and tanned all over. As I looked at his body, my dick was getting hard and a strange feeling was coming over me that I had never before experienced. I couldn't wait for his hands to start soaping my body up to prepare me for shaving me smooth like him.

"Get into the shower so that I can finish getting you ready for the beach."

I entered the shower and he followed me in. He positioned me under the showerhead so that all of my body got wet. He then turned me so that we were facing each other and grabbed a bar of soap to lather up my entire body for shaving. I was mesmerized by his body and how his strong hands were rubbing me all over with the soap. He spent some extra time on my pecs and pulling on my erect nipples. When his hands traveled down my body, I couldn't wait until he touched my throbbing member once more. He grabbed it firmly and made sure that my balls and pubic area were completely lathered up. Naruto then turned for just a moment to get a razor and I got my first look at his magnificent butt. I don't know what had come over me, but I think that I was actually drooling.

"Hold still now sweetheart or I might cut you in one of your sensitive places."

He then started to shave me all over. He took extra time around my nipples, so as to not "cut one of my cute little nubs off" so he said. When he moved down to my pelvic area, he again held onto my dick as if it was a handle while he shaved off all of the hair on my balls and surrounding areas. Then Naruto got on his knees to shave off the hair on my legs. While he was doing that, he reached out with his lips and kissed the head of my dick. Wow was that exciting.

Naruto looked up at me when he did that and said, "When I am through with you I am going to teach you to be the best little cock sucker in town. All of my friends are going to really enjoy you and this sweet little body of yours."

All that I wanted was a new bathing suit and it appears that I was going to get a lot more than I expected. My mind told me that I wanted to run away, but my body couldn't or wouldn't move. I was completely in Naruto's control now and would do anything that he wanted me to do.

When he had finished shaving me front, back and even between my butt cheeks and around my butt hole, he guided me back under the showerhead to rinse me off. Then he turned the water off and grabbed a big towel to dry me off. When the air hit my now completely naked body devoid of any body hair, it was cool and gave me goose bumps. My nipples were as hard as they had ever been and stood out from my pecs as little red pencil eraser tips.

"Now it's time to dress you for the beach. Go into the other room and get your new string bikini and I will help you put it on again."

Naturally I did as I was told and Naruto put my bikini on as he had done before and then reached into a dresser drawer to get a suit for himself. His was a black string bikini that certainly showed off his assets. He then told me to put on my shorts, shirt and sandals while he did the same. We headed back out into the store; he grabbed some dark tanning oil off of one of the shelves and 2 large beach towels.

Naruto looked to one of the other guys working in the store and said, "I'll be gone for the rest of the day. We're headed to our beach for some fun in the sun."

Naruto headed out the door with me following like an obedient servant. We jumped into his car, which was a Jeep with no top and headed down the street. I thought that we were headed to the beach in front of the hotel that I was staying, but I was wrong. We were driving for a while and I asked him where we were going.

"I am taking you to a special beach where all of my friends go to enjoy some privacy. It is pretty remote so nobody bothers us and we pretty much do whatever we want. Since you seem to be a little shy about your new bathing suit, I thought that this would be the perfect place to bring you."

I wasn't really sure that was the reason that Naruto was bringing me to this beach and was soon to find out that my suspicions were right. We arrived at this remote location where I could hear the ocean, but couldn't see the beach from the road. We parked along the road with a bunch of other cars and grabbed our towels and tanning oil to head to the beach. After a few minutes of walking along a trail through the underbrush, we came to an opening and the beach. There were a lot of guys there and the ocean water looked great.

Naruto led me to a spot on the beach that was sort of in the center of everyone else and spread our towels out on the sand. I looked around and noticed that there were no girls on the beach. There were only guys and most of them were wearing thongs or string bikinis. Naruto told me to take off my shirt, shorts and sandals and lie down on one of the beach towels. I did as I was told and he did the same.

The sun was warm as the temperature was supposed to reach 90 degrees today. It was about noon now, since my "shopping for a new bathing suit" took longer than I expected. After were lying in the sun for about 15 minutes, Naruto sat up and told me to roll over on my stomach.

"I don't want you to burn up that newly shaven body of yours, so I need to put some tanning oil on you to darken you up a little."

  
I rolled over onto my stomach with my almost completely naked butt sticking up for all to see. I was a little intimidated, but as I have already said I was not in control. Naruto then picked up the bottle of tanning oil and straddled me resting his naked butt on mine. He poured some oil into his hands and started applying it to my shoulders and upper back. His hands were very strong and his oil application was more like a massage. I was a little uneasy at first, but as Naruto continued rubbing the oil on my body I began to relax.

As Naruto rubbed the oil onto my back he moved his naked butt back and forth on my naked butt. My dick was getting hard again, and I was sure peeking out of the tiny piece of fabric covering my package in the front. Fortunately, I was lying face down and no one around us could see it. He continued down my back until he was applying oil to my lower back and butt. Then without warning he pulled the strings holding my bikini on either side of my hips.

"I don't want to get any oil on your new suit, Kiba. It would ruin it and you haven't even paid for it yet, but you will soon."

What did he mean by that remark I thought. I tried to resist a little, because I had just a short while ago just experienced being naked in front of one man. Now I was going to be naked in front of a whole beach full of men. However, as had been the case all morning, Naruto was in control and I seemed to be just his puppet. He lifted my butt up a little off of the beach towel and removed my bikini completely. He continued applying the tanning oil generously to my legs, feet and butt.

When he had the back of me completely covered in oil, he began a vigorous massage of my butt cheeks. His strong hands were spreading my butt cheeks exposing my crack and my butt hole. His thumbs would occasionally touch my hole as he massaged my butt. I must admit that it felt great. Then it happened. Naruto plunged one of his oily fingers right into my butt hole. I was startled, but he held me down firmly. He worked first one and then two of his fingers into me. I now had a raging hard-on and was completely submissive to Naruto's will.

Just then someone came up to where we were on the sand and said "Hey Naruto. I see that you've got your hands full. Who's the new squeeze? "

Naruto responded, "This is Kiba. He came into my store looking for a new suit and a change of scenery. So I thought that I would bring him here to our beach and see if we fit in."

What did he say? Did he say, "to see if we fit in" and he really meant to say, "to see if he would fit in"? Here I was now completely naked on a strange beach with my new "friend" Naruto on top of me with his fingers up my butt while I was covered in oil. Now he was talking to a friend of his about me and he hadn't even stopped doing what he was doing to me. Naruto continued to work his two fingers in and out of my butt hole while talking to his friend. He then added a third finger in my butt hole stretching my previously virgin hole even further.

Then I heard a third voice "Hey Naruto. I see that Kiba found your store."

I recognized the voice as being Shikamaru from the hotel that I was staying at.

Naruto replied to Shikamaru "Yea, Kiba and I have become very well acquainted in a very short time as you can see. I am loosening him up for his initiation into our beach club. He should be ready for all of you in just a few minutes, so pull up a beach towel and enjoy the show."

With that Naruto continued his assault on my virgin hole while talking to his friends. When he had loosened me up sufficiently, he pulled me up so that I was on all fours and pulled the strings on his string bikini. His large cock was already hard and pointed right at my butt. He poured some more oil on my butt hole and on the head of his dick and pulled me back until it was touching the entrance to my hole. His friends were now on either side of me holding me steady while he grabbed me firmly by the hips and pushed his dick between my butt cheeks and up against my hole. He increased the pressure until the head of his dick popped past my anal ring and right into me.

I felt a tremendous pressure as my butt hole held on to the enormous dick invading me from behind. I felt like I had to push it out of me, but Naruto had other intentions. He held me firm and began to push his cock further into me. He sawed back and forth until he had shoved his huge member half way in. I thought that there was no way that I could take anymore. The pain was tremendous and I thought that he was going to split me in two.

"Hang in there sweetheart, were only half way there and I never quit before I complete any job. I won't stop until I am slamming up against that beautiful butt of yours."

Naruto then continued his inward journey into the depths of my bowels. He would push forward a little, and then withdraw his cock until just the head remained and then push forward again. Each time that he repeated his assault on my butt hole, he would go in a little bit deeper. Finally, he made one final push and I could feel his pelvis up against my butt cheeks. He was all the way in me and I felt like I was going to explode.

"That's it Naruto, fuck that virgin hole!" I could hear Shikamaru say. "Fuck him hard."

Naruto responded by pulling his cock almost all of the way out of me and slamming it all of the way in again bouncing up against my butt cheeks. He pistoned in an out of me like a man possessed seemingly going deeper and deeper on each and every thrust. I was now completely covered in oil and sweat with the sun getting hotter and my fucking getting more violent. When Naruto would slam his cock all of the way into me my butt cheeks would make a loud slapping sound vibrating throughout my entire body.

Just as I thought that I couldn't take any more pounding, I could feel Naruto tense up, grab my hips harder and shove his enormous cock into me as far as he could and held it there. I then could feel his cum exploding deep within me and filling my anal chamber with the hot liquid. It seemed like he shot a gallon of sperm into me until he finally released his firm grip on me and began to withdraw his throbbing organ. When he pulled the head of his dick out of my ass, his cum was dripping from my hole. Although I was relieved to have his dick out of me I felt an immediate emptiness.

That feeling of emptiness was short lived, because as soon as Naruto had pulled out of me Shikamaru got behind me and shoved his raging hard-on right into my abused hole. He bottomed out much quicker than had Naruto, because I was well lubricated with Naruto's cum and loosened up by his enormous cock. My "initiation" into the beach club went on for several hours during which every member of the club fucked me. I lost count after at least 20 guys had pounded me until they exploded deep inside of me filling me with their hot cum.

When they had all finished with me, Naruto told me that I had passed the first step of their beach club initiation. "First step" I thought, what was next. Then Naruto reminded me when he was shaving me in the shower that he promised that he would make me the best little cock sucker in town. I think that I knew what the next step in my initiation was going to be.


	2. The new life

After the first part of my "initiation" into the beach club, I was exhausted. More than 20 guys had shoved their cocks up my once virgin butt hole and pounded me doggie style until they emptied their cum deep inside of me. I lay completely naked, covered in tanning oil and sweat both from the repeated fucking that I had received in the hot summer sun. Cum was dripping out of my now stretched hole and was running down between the cheeks of my ass over my balls. My new string bikini was nowhere to be found, but all of my newfound lovers were around me watching every move that I made.

"It looks like you need to be cleaned up a little before we proceed to the second phase of your initiation into our club." Jason then said to three of the men surrounding me "You three guys, help our little friend get up and bring him down to the ocean for a bath. He needs to be clean and refreshed before we teach him how to suck our cocks."

Shikamaru and two of his friends pick my naked and abused body up and walked me to the ocean's edge. I wasn't really comfortable walking naked on the beach with so many other guys around enjoying the heat of the summer sun, but I was too weak to do anything about it. When we were waste deep in the ocean, Shikamaru and his friends splashed the ocean water all over me washing off the some of the sweat and oil. Shikamaru paid special attention to my cum dripping butt hole, making sure that he washed as much of the cum out of my hole as he could. Then the three of them pushed me completely under the surface of the water to give me a final rinse.

Seemingly finished with my clean up, the four of us walked back to the spot where the rest of the members of the beach club were waiting for my return. They grabbed one of the beach towels and dried me off.

"Well, you look a little better Kiba now that we've had you washed and dried. Are you ready for the second part of your initiation into our club?"

I replied to Naruto, "I don't know if I really want to finish my initiation and join your club. I am exhausted and my butt hole hurts like hell."

Naruto grabbed me by my shoulders and said, "I guess that I didn't tell you that your becoming a member of our beach club was not optional. As soon as you followed me into the back room of my store to be shaved, you became mine to do with whatever I want to. Now get on your knees and prepare to learn how to suck cock. Every man here that fucked you in the ass with his cock is going to stick his cock in your mouth. You have two holes and we plan on using both of them."

Naruto then put downward pressure on my shoulders until my knees buckled and his cock was staring me right in the face. The rest of the guys formed a circle around us, still naked from when they took turns fucking me. Naruto then grabbed his cock in one hand and the back of my head with the other moving forward until the tip of his cock was touching my lips.

"Stick your tongue our sweetheart and lick the head of my cock."

I did as I was told, because as I have said before Naruto seemed to have taken over complete control of me. I began licking his cock head with my tongue. It had a salty taste, probably from the cum left on his cock from fucking me in the ass. I then licked up and down his shaft as it began to grow. He pushed my head down a little further so I assumed that he wanted me to lick his balls. They were enormous and very smooth.

Then he grabbed my hair and pulled my head up so that I was looking up into his eyes. Naruto then said, "Open those big lips of yours Kiba and take the head of my cock into your mouth."

He moved his cock to my lips and I opened them to let him in. The head of his cock was large and almost filled my whole mouth. I had many girls suck on my cock before, so I knew what I was supposed to do next. I began sucking on his cock and rolling my tongue around it. Naruto was holding my head firm as he began to push more of his cock into my mouth. He was rocking back and forth, so as not to lose my balance and fall over backwards in the sand, I grabbed his butt cheeks with both of my hands.

'I think that he is getting the idea boys." Naruto said to his circle of friends. "Suck on my cock Kiba like it was the best lollipop that you ever tasted."

As I sucked his cock and he continued to push more of his cock into my mouth I felt the head hit the back of my throat. I started to gag and my saliva was coming out the sides of my mouth. I was drooling and choking on Naruto's dick at the same time. He pushed harder until I was unable to breathe and then he pulled back so that only the head of his dick was still in my mouth.

He then instructed me, "When my cock hits the back of your throat, put your tongue on the bottom of it, extend it out as far as you can and swallow at the same time. When my cock enters your throat, breathe through your nose. One way or the other I am going to get all of my cock down your throat."

Naruto then held the back of my head firmly and pushed his cock into my mouth again. When the tip hit the back of my throat, I stuck my tongue out as far as I could on the under side of his cock and swallowed. Holy shit, I felt the head of his cock enter my throat. Naruto pushed forward a little further and his cock started on its downward path into my throat. I was trying to breathe through my nose, but I was having a lot of difficulty. My eyes were tearing and Naruto could see that I was having trouble. He pulled his cock out of my throat and I gasped for air. Then with no warning, he pushed forward and again entered my throat with his cock.

"You'll learn to deep throat me sweetheart or die trying."

I didn't know if he was serious about the "die trying" part, but I was determined to learn how to do it. As Naruto was sawing in and out of my throat, he had one of his friends push me down further in the sand until I was positioned directly between Naruto's legs under his balls. Naruto then tilted my head back further and entered my throat once again with his cock. This time he pushed further down my throat then ever before. The angle that he was entering me seemed to help my breathing a little.

Shikamaru said, "I can see the head of your cock making a bulge in our little cock sucker's throat. That is so cool. Can I touch it Naruto?"

"Sure, Shikamaru. Then I can get a blow job and a hand job at the same time."

Shikamaru put his hand on the outside of my throat and stroked the bulge in it where Naruto's cock head was pushing in me. Naruto then grabbed my head with both hands and held it firmly while he pushed the rest of his cock into my throat until his balls were sitting on my chin. He had gotten all of his enormous cock into my mouth and throat. It felt like it was down so far that it was entering my stomach. Naruto then began fucking my face with a vengeance, pulling all but his cock head out of my mouth and then ramming it all the way down my throat until his balls bounced on my chin.

Naruto fucked my mouth for what seemed like an hour, but in reality was probably only 15 minutes. His cock then seemed to grow even larger in my throat. The muscles in his butt cheeks tightened in my hands and he pushed his cock as far down my throat as he could. His balls then began to pump his cum deep down my throat directly into my stomach. He held my head so tight to his pelvic area that I couldn't breathe. When I was just about to pass out from lack of air, he finished pumping me full of his cum and began to withdraw his dick from my throat. I gasped for air as I had just given my first blowjob.

"I told you that I would make you a great little cock sucker Kiba. Now it is time for all of my friends to take their turn at that pretty little mouth of yours."

Naruto announced to his circle of friends, "OK boys, he's all yours. Oh, by the way, if any of you want to have a second shot at fucking our little cocksucker in the ass, be my guest. He does have two holes, so I am sure that he can make two guys happy at the same time."

Shikamaru was the next to push his dick into my mouth, while another one of his friends got on his knees behind me and spit on my butt hole. He then took some of the tanning oil and rubbed it on my hole and his dick before entering me from the rear. I was now getting from both ends. I was like a pig on a spit with two poles stuck in either end. Both Shikamaru and his friend got into a rhythm fucking my throat and my ass. I was again covered in sweat in the hot summer sun. I didn't know how much of a tan I was getting, but I certainly was getting a good workout.

All the guys took turns fucking my mouth and my ass until they all were out of cum. I guess that I had now completed my 2nd phase of my initiation into their beach club. Naruto came over to me when everyone had finished with me and handed me my shorts, shirt and sandals. He helped me get dressed, since I was very weak from everyone using me as their fuck toy all day. We then walked back to where he had parked his car.

"Now I am going to take you home, wash you inside and out before we go to see my friend Yahiko. Since you are now mine, I want to have you pierced and branded so that everyone will know that you belong to me.”  
  
When we arrived at Naruto's place, he undressed me and guided me into his bathroom to shower off all of the tanning oil, sweat and cum on my body. He scrubbed me from head to toe as he said to make sure that I was clean for Yahiko.

"I don't want to take any chances of you getting any infections from Yahiko's work. Yahiko is an artist and your body is like a blank canvas ready to be made a masterpiece."

Naruto then handed me a new white t-shirt and white cotton shorts with a pull string around the waste.

"Put these on, Kiba and then slip into your sandals and follow me."

I said, "Naruto, you didn't give me any underwear."

He replied, "You won't be needing any underwear for now. In fact, the only reason that I gave you any clothes to wear is because it is a long ride downtown to where Yahiko's tattoo parlor is located. "

Was he going to have me tattooed, I thought to myself? What was I going to do when I returned home from this vacation? I am a respected veterinarian and can't look like I just got off of my Harley from a ride with my biker gang.

Whatever my thoughts were didn't affect what was going to happen to me. As had been the case all day, Naruto was in complete control of me. He hustled me into his jeep and off we went to Yahiko's. After about a 30-minute ride into the seediest part of downtown, we arrived at our destination. The sign out front read "Yahiko's piercing and tattoo parlor". I was sweating like I had just run a marathon race and I hadn't even entered the place. My anxiety and fear level was higher than I had ever experienced, yet there was also an element of excitement that was making me breathe hard.

"Come on, sweetheart, Yahiko is a busy man and I have a lot that I want him to do to you."

We walked in the front door and right at the front counter was a huge guy with big gold earrings and tattoos all over his arms.

"Naruto, buddy, is this your new little toy that you called about? He's cute."

"Yea, bro, he is a prime piece of meat and a good little cock sucker. I've already put him through initiation into our beach club and now I need to have him marked so that everyone knows that he's mine."

I wasn't sure that I wanted to be anyone's possession, but I had little or no control over the matter. I was brought into the back room that had what looked like a dentist's chair in the middle of it. It was all stainless steel with leather straps on it. I looked around the room and the walls were covered with photos of men and women with tattoos and piercings. There were also several metal carts with all sorts of equipment on them, which I guessed were the tools of the trade.

"Take off your clothes, bitch and get into the chair," Naruto ordered. "Yahiko has a lot of work to do and we don't have all day. I've got a party tonight that I want to take you to and show off my new toy."

I kicked off my sandals, pulled the t-shirt over my head and pulled down my shorts. Once again, I was butt naked in front of other men. I moved over to the chair and got into it. Yahiko positioned my feet into what looked like stirrups and strapped my ankles down. Another guy was in the room, probably Yahiko's assistant and he grabbed my arms and pulled them over my head. He strapped my wrists down so that I couldn't move any of my limbs. Yahiko then pulled another leather strap around my forehead and tightened it so that I couldn't move my head. Move straps were fastened to my thighs and to my stomach making me completely immobile. Naked and unable to move, I was a vulnerable as I had ever been in my life.

"Where do you want to start Naruto?" Yahiko asked.

"Let's start with his nipples. I want those little nubs to get bigger and have handles on them so that my friends and I can have fun with them while we're fucking him."

I had seen Naruto's nipples pierced with those gold rings in them on the beach, but I didn't even like getting shots in my arm at the doctors. Yahiko moved one of the metal carts close to the chair that I was strapped. He opened a jar and put a cotton swab in it. He then started cleaning the area around my right nipple and the tip with the swab, which I assumed was soaked in alcohol. It was cold and made my nipple hard. He then took a black marker and put a mark on both sides of my nipple.

"What size rings do you want put in his nipples, Naruto?"

"I want big rings so that we can lead him around by his nipples on a chain; so make the hole big enough for 6 gauge 2" diameter rings."

"Those are really big to start, and it's going to hurt a lot making that big a hole in the beginning" Yahiko cautioned.

"It won't hurt me a bit," Naruto replied and then laughed.

Yahiko then picked up a huge needle from the tray. He positioned it at the black mark on one side of my right nipple and held a cork on the other side. Then he pushed it into my nipple. It hurt like hell and I screamed. He then applied more pressure on the needle pushing it through my nipple and out the other side. Yahiko then moved it back and forth making sure that the hole was big enough for it to go all the way through. Then he picked up a big gold ring from his cart and inserted it into a hole in the backend of the needle. With the skill of a craftsman, he pushed the needle out the other side of my nipple and the ring into the hole.

I was in agony and the blood from the piercing was running down my chest. Yahiko then repeated the same procedure with my left nipple. When he had finished with my left nipple, he picked up a torch from his cart and what looked like solder and soldered the rings closed in my nipples. Since my nipples were already in so much pain, I barely felt the heat from the torch. In fact, I think that when Yahiko heated my new rings, that the heat helped stopped the bleeding.

He stepped back to admire his work and said, "I think that you made a good choice, Naruto. It looks like his nipples are three times the size that they were before we put those big beefy rings in them. What's next boss?"

Naruto replied, "Keep going right on down the line to his belly-button, a big PA in his dick, and a guiche ring near his butt hole. Then when you're finished piercing him, we'll flip him over for his tattoo."

Over the next hour, Yahiko pierced me where Naruto had asked him to and put large gold rings in every hole. The pain was bad, but not nearly as bad as when he pierced my nipples. That was the worst.

When he had finished, Yahiko looked to Naruto and said, "Well as long as we have him here and don't need his permission, why don't we finish the job and pierce his nose and tongue. We can attach a chain to his nose ring and his nipples to give you better control when you are leading him around and his tongue piercing will give you a little extra zing when you and your friends are shoving your cocks down his pretty little throat."

"Good idea, Yahiko! That is why you're the best."

Yahiko then completed his task and when he was done I had my tongue pierced with a large ball sticking out on the top and bottom of my tongue and a large gold ring through the septum of my nose hanging down to the bottom of my upper lip. How on earth was I ever going to return to my life as a successful veterinarian with my tongue pierced and a ring in my nose? That was what I didn't understand about Naruto. He had no intention of ever letting me return to my normal life. I was his toy forever to do with whatever he wanted.

"Now let's flip Kiba over and put my mark on him," Naruto said.

Yahiko and his assistant undid the straps holding me down and turned me over on my stomach with my bare ass in the air. They then reattached the straps and brought over the other metal cart. I guessed that it must have contained the tools necessary to tattoo me. I was right.

"What kind of a tattoo do you want on him Naruto?"

  
"I want a picture of a naked man on his knees with another naked man in front of him with his cock all the way in his mouth. Put it in the center of his lower back just above the crack of his ass. Then just below the picture I want the words tattooed across his ass cheeks "I am Naruto's Fuck Toy!" "All Dick's Enter Here!" With an arrow pointing to his butt hole.

"Now that's cool, Naruto. When I'm done, can we all try out your toy with all of his new jewelry?" Yahiko asked.

"What are friends for, Yahiko? You can use any of his holes anytime that you want," Naruto replied.

Yahiko then sat down on a stool next to the chair that I was strapped to and began my new tattoo. After the pain that I had just gone through with all of my new piercings, the tattoo needle seemed like a gentle massage. It took Yahiko about 90 minutes to finish the tattoo and he then applied some sort of salve over the tattooed area. Then he took an extra glob of the salve and applied it to my butt hole, working first one then two fingers into me. I certainly knew what was cumming next.

Yahiko stood up and took off his boots and pants and climbed up on the chair to straddle me. He positioned the head of his now rock hard cock between my butt cheeks at the entrance of my butt hole. Then he put pressure on my hole until the enormous head of his cock entered me. At the same time his assistant dropped his pants and started feeding his cock into my mouth. I knew the routine, having done it many times already in this never-ending day of getting fucked. Yahiko grunted and pushed until he had shoved his massive member all the way into me and was slamming his pubic hairs hard against my butt cheeks. His partner was holding my mouth open by pulling up on my new nose ring and was shoving more of his cock down my throat.

They double-teamed me while I was still strapped to the chair that now more resembled an examination table with me lying flat on my stomach with my head being pulled up by the ring in my nose. Without a doubt, this was the most abusive fucking that I had gotten all day. Both guys were huge with little or no regard for the pain that they were inflicting on me. Naruto, in the meantime, was just standing back and enjoying sharing me with his friends. Yahiko's assistant climaxed first and pulled my face forward making his cock go as far down my throat as he possible could. I couldn't breathe, because my nose was buried in his pelvic area. His cock swelled even larger and began to deposit his load of cum deep in my throat. When he had finished cumming, he released my head and pulled out of my throat. I gasped for air as Yahiko was still giving my ass a good pounding.

I thought that Yahiko would never reach his climax as his pounding his cock deep into me continued for the longest fucking that I had been subjected to on my first day of vacation. Finally he tensed up and grabbed me firmly by my hips and deposited his cum deep within me. When he had finished he too pulled out of me and got down from his position on me. They both got dressed and then removed the straps holding me down. They then lifted me up and dressed me in the t-shirt and shorts that Naruto had given me.

Naruto then grabbed hold of me and said, "Thanks, Yahiko, you did a great job. I am sure that all of my friends are going to love Kiba's new additions."

Yahiko responded, "No, the pleasure was all mine and thanks for the tip. I needed to empty my balls and your new toy makes a good cum receptacle."

Naruto and I left Yahiko's place and got in his car to go home and get ready for my next adventure. After what I had already been through today, I was afraid of what to expect at the "party" that Naruto was going to bring me to tonight. But as I have said before, I was no longer in control of my own destiny. I was Naruto's toy to do with what he wished.


End file.
